User blog:DrewTheIrish/PH Deal Offer: Danny Phantom
This is a pure heart deal offer for Danny Phantom Who is He? Daniel Danny Fenton better known as his Alias Danny Phantom is the titular protagonist of the Nickeldeon TV Series Danny Phantom. After an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the "Ghost Zone", He became a half-human/half-ghost. He is the also leader of Team Phantom. His members are his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and later on his sister Jazz Fenton. His History He has fought many ghosts and protected many citizens in Danger in Amity Park. Danny soon met Vlad Masters, his parents' friend from college, now a billionaire bachelor. Danny found out that twenty years ago, Vlad became a half-ghost just like Danny, and now had all the same powers he had but with twenty years more experience. Vlad soon became Danny's arch-nemesis. In Reign Storm he defeated Pariah Dark and saved his hometown Amity Park being trapped in the ghost zone. The Citizens (It was at this point when he confirmed to the town that his name really was "Danny Phantom.") In The Ultimate Enemy, his witness an alternative he gave up his human half after an accident killed his friends and family, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. In "Phantom Planet," Vlad created a new team of teenage ghost hunters, the Masters' Blasters, to upstage Danny. They were inexplicably able to hunt ghosts much better than Danny could, embarrassing Danny to the point where he began to seriously question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that, despite his friends' protests, he used the Fenton Portal to remove all his ghost powers, becoming fully human again. At the same time, however, a much bigger threat - the Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in just one week and destroy the entire planet; and because Earth and the Ghost Zone are flip sides of each other, if Earth were to be destroyed, the Ghost Zone would be destroyed as well. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his powerless human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his half-ghost status and all his former powers. Gaining help from his allies and enemies from the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side and successfully saved the Earth from the Disasteroid. When the crisis was finally over, Danny revealed his secret identity to all of Earth and was hailed as Earth's hero. Critical Opinion He may be Nickeldeon's Badass Character. I am hoping he might be a good side kick for me along with Arnold, Aang, and Rick Sanchez. Final Verdict I have a good feeling he would be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:PH Deal Offers Category:Finished Deal Offers